Who Knew
by RavenRed
Summary: This is a Songfic! of when edward left bella in New Moon! Bella's POV Very Sad and Angsty R&R Please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!! the song is Who Knew- by Pink, and the words are quotes from the book NewMoon-by Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**

Who Knew

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
That's right  
_

"We have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next…," he reminded me. I smiled, euphoric at the thought. "Are you sure you won't vanish in the morning?" I wanted this to be certain. "I won't leave you." His voice had the seal of a promise in it.

_  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
That's right  
_

"I Love you," he said. "It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's true."

"I promise…" He hesitated. "I swear not to hurt you." He seemed more concerned with convincing himself than me.

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew 

"Are you done now?" I asked in an expressionless voice.  
"Yes," Jacob sighed.

I pulled my arm back and then let it snap forward, punching him in the mouth with as much power as I could force out of my body.

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything 

Hesitantly, always afraid, even now that he would disappear like a mirage, too beautiful to be real…I reached out one finger and stroked the back of his shimmering hand, where it lay within my reach. I marveled again at the perfect texture, satin smooth, and cool as stone.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how_

There weren't many human experiences that I worried about missing. But was there a human experience that I was not willing to give up?

As if I needed – or even had room for – one more thing to worry about.

_  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew  
_

"You…don't…want…me?" I tried out he words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No"

"You're not good for me Bella." He turned his earlier words around so I had no argument_.  
_

_  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
_

The album Renee had given me sat on the floor beside the bed, just where I'd put it last. I lifted the cover with a shaking hand.

I didn't have to flip farther than the first page. The little metal corners no longer held a picture in place. The page was blank except for my own handwriting scrawled across the bottom: _Edward Cullen, Charlie's kitchen, Sept. 13__th_

I stopped there. I was sure that he would have been very thorough.

_It will be as if I'd never existed_

_  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened  
_

Forbidden to remember, Terrified to forget.

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again 

I thought he was reaching to me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my side. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very tightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.

_  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
_

It was a crippling thing, this sensation, that a huge hole had been punched through my chest, excising my most vital organs and leaving ragged, unhealed gashes around the edges that continued to throb and bleed despite the passage of time. I curled inward, hugging my ribs to hold myself together. I scrambled for my numbness, my denial, but it evaded me.

_  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
_

Only nothing, Just the endless moss-covered trees, so quiet that the silence was an un-comfortable pressure against my eardrums. It was dark, like dusk on a cloudy day, with only enough light to see that there was nothing to see. I hurried through the gloom without a path, always searching, searching, searching, getting more frantic as the time stretched on, trying to move faster, though the speed made me clumsy… Then there would come the point in my dream when I couldn't remember what it was that I was searching for. When I realized that there _was _nothing to search for, and nothing to find. That there never had been anything more than just this empty, dreary wood, and there never would be anything more for me…nothing but nothing…

_  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
_

The words ran through my head, lacking perfect clarity of my hallucination. They were just words, soundless like print on a page, just words, but they ripped the hole wide open.

_  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew  
_

The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling my under.  
And I did not resurface.

* * *

A/N: I think that this one was sort of good, I thought that the song fir perfectly, review, review!!!!! 

-BasementPrincess


End file.
